Lettre à Jack
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Après la lettre à Ianto de la part de JAck, voici la lettre à Jack de la part de IAnto


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

Comme pour la lettre à Ianto, petites modifications et nouvelle mise en page... Et c'est toujours Noël

* * *

Toi,

Tu vas sûrement t'en vouloir. Je le sais, je te connais et tu es comme ça. Et je ne pourrais rien y changer.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite ressentit que tu avais quelque chose de spécial, mais je n'ai rien dit, tu ne semblais pas l'avoir remarqué. Tu ne voulais pas de moi dans Torchwood 3, qui était dédié à ton cher Docteur, alors qu'à Torchwood 1, il était connu comme un loup blanc. Mais j'ai insisté. Je me fichais totalement du Docteur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était continuer de travailler pour Torchwood. Tu as fini par accepter. Je n'ai jamais su si tu m'avais engagé pour moi, pour le ptérodactyle ou pour mon café. Tu avais presque été extasié, lorsque je te l'ai offert la première fois. Et je ne saurais sans doute jamais pourquoi tu m'as accepté.

Tu m'as fait souffrir, beaucoup. Je t'ai trahi en te mentant sur Lisa. Tu l'as tué, et cette action m'a sauvé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais savoir Lisa en vie me freinait. J'espérais encore avoir un avenir avec elle, sans doute. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je t'en ai voulu, mais pas très longtemps. Lorsque tu m'as sauvé de ses cannibales. À quelques secondes près, j'étais mort. Depuis ce jour, je t'ai toujours soutenu. Je t'avais trahi une fois, je n'aurais jamais supporté de le faire une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi, mais je savais que je ne le supporterais pas. Alors, quoique tu fasses, n'importe les choix que tu prenais, je t'ai suivi, j'ai été derrière toi. Même lorsque Bilis nous a influencés pour ouvrir la faille, je n'ai cédé que lorsque je t'ai cru mort. Je ne t'en même pas voulu, ce jour là, que tu nous ais caché que tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Et je me suis sentit tellement abandonné, tellement désespéré, après ton combat contre Abadon, que j'ai enfin comprit pourquoi je tenais tant à toi. Je t'ai cru définitivement perdu, ce jour là. Mais tu es revenu et ma première réaction a été de me précipiter vers toi. Et toi, tu m'as embrassé. Je serais incapable de te décrire se que j'ai ressentis sur le moment, c'était plus irréel qu'un rêve. On a continué, après ça. Je restais après tout le monde et je me laissais aller. On s'est aimé souvent, mais toujours en secret. On se cachait, je ne me croyais pas prêt. Pourtant, lorsque Gwen nous a découvert, je me suis presque sentit heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que je me fichais qu'on nous voit. Je me fichais encore qu'on soit un couple.

Un couple ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu approuve que ce fait, car c'est ce que nous sommes. Si tu savais comme tu me fais mal, ces derniers jours. Je maudis les 456. Avant leur arrivé, je me fichais de ton passé, mais ils m'ont troublé et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Surtout après cette explosion. Tu m'avais promis de revenir. Tu revenais toujours, tu survivais. Et tu as tenu ta promesse, mais ton baiser sonnait comme un dernier. J'ai tellement eu peur te perdre, encore. Je t'ai sauvé, quand tu as été enlevé. Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai libéré, mais tu m'as juste regardé. Tu n'as pas eu un geste, ni une parole et j'ai eu mal. Alors je t'ai demandé de me raconter ta vie, ton histoire. Mais toi, tu m'as répond presque brutalement, presqu'à contre cœur. C'est pour ça que je t'écris. Je sens que je ne survivrais pas à cette aventure. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que je vais bientôt mourir.

Tu m'as fait du mal, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Quoique tu fasses, quoiqu'il arrive, je te pardonne. Je sais déjà que tu m'oublieras. Dans cent ans, dans mille ans, je ne sais pas, mais tu m'oublieras, et je ne t'en veux pas. Ta vie sera bien trop intense pour que tu te préoccupes encore de moi, qui serais mort, que ce soit demain ou dans trente ans. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je t'aime, Jack, quoique tu ais pu faire. Alors, ne t'en veux pas, je t'en pris. Je ne te connais pas tant que ça, en fait, mais je sais que tu t'en voudras, le jour où je disparaitrais. Mais, s'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas. Tout ce qui arrive n'est pas toujours de ta faute.

Je t'aime, Jack, et pour toujours.

Ianto

* * *

Désolé que la fic ne soit pas plus longue que la première fois...


End file.
